Evening Starlight
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Months after the ending of 02, the gang meet for a quiet evening in the park – with Jun along for the ride. [Oneshot]


Evening Starlight

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Author's Notes – I'm a couple years too late getting this fic out. I believe I originally started after 02 ended, and I had written about half of it when I suddenly gave up on it and it got lost amongst the files on my computer. Yesterday, I found it…and I finished it.

Warnings/Pairings – Takes place after 02 ends, but before the crazy part where everyone's grown up, married, and have jobs that we would have never guessed they would end up with. I guess you can say it kind of leads into it, though. There may be slight pairing hints, but there's no real romance in this fic. Also, this fic is Jun friendly. If you have a problem with her, you should press the back button right now.

Summary – Months after the ending of 02, the gang meet for a quiet evening in the park – with Jun along for the ride.

----------

It was a warm day outside, the sun just a few hours from setting in the sky. Almost everyone was already out enjoying the summer heat, soaking in the last rays of sun for the day as they made their way about their daily routines. The hot weather was welcomed, especially after the harsh winter they had received only months before. That, and because the people needed something to take their minds off of the events that had taken place not too long ago.

The Motomiya residence, which was normally full of noise and people, was eerily quiet on this warm summer day. Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya were off shopping for groceries and other essential things, and Daisuke was off playing soccer with his friends. Not even Veemon, who was usually left home away from the nosy people outside, was inside today. This left Jun Motomiya home with nothing to do and absolutely nobody to talk to.

Picking up the phone, she dialed her best friend's number for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, silently hoping there would be an answer this time. Sitting on the couch, she waited for the ringing to stop and for someone to pick up. After three rings she was about to hang up when someone answered.

"Inoue residence, how may I help you?" Asked a feminine voice, one that Jun knew very well.

"Hey Miyako," she sounded a bit disappointed that it was her best friend's little sister who had answered the phone, "Is Momoe around?"

"No, sorry," Miyako replied, "Her and Chizuru are helping mom and dad out in the store today."

"So _that's_ why nobody's answered the phone today," Jun realized, leaning back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling. She had wondered where everyone had went – usually the Inoue household was full of people!

Miyako chuckled, "Probably. I only just got home. I was going to collect Hawkmon and to stalk up on some food from the store."

Jun nodded. The mentioning of Digimon didn't bother her anymore. She'd been quite freaked out when she had first learned about them, especially when Belialvandemon had been destroyed and Daisuke had carefully explained everything to her. She had been terrified at the thought of one of those 'monsters', as she'd first called them, sleeping in the room just down the hall from her. But after seeing Veemon and falling for his adorable big red eyes, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"Still eating enough food for several people, is he?" She grinned, suddenly picturing Veemon earlier that day at breakfast time. Her mother had cooked almost a dozen platefuls of pancakes, and the small blue Digimon had ate almost half of them.

"Actually, the Digidestined are getting together for a late evening picnic in the park," Miyako replied.

"Oh," Jun shifted the phone to her other ear. "Does that mean Daisuke is going to fly through the door at any minute, demanding I make him some food?"

Miyako laughed. "He'll probably be there in less than a minute," she answered, and there was a muffled voice on the other end that Jun guessed was Hawkmon. Finally, the younger girl turned her attention back to the phone conversation, "I'm sorry Jun, but I have to go. Hawkmon is getting impatient."

"Hey, no problem. When you go to the store, tell Momoe I phoned, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Miyako said brightly, and after saying their goodbyes Jun hung up the phone. She snuggled down on the couch, still staring at the ceiling as she listened to the old grandfather clock on the corner chime.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever been this bored before!_ She frowned, glowering at the ceiling. _It just wasn't fair that she was sitting indoors with nothing to do while everyone was out enjoying themselves!_

The front door burst open at that moment, startling Jun, who shot up into a sitting position as Daisuke entered the apartment. Veemon was not far behind, shutting the door after his partner as Daisuke searched the house for something. When his eyes landed on Jun and he grinned widely, Jun knew that he wanted something.

"Hey Jun!" Daisuke greeted her as he walked towards the couch, "How's my favorite sister today?"

Jun furrowed her brows. "I'm your _only_ sister." She crossed her arms as she looked up at him, "Now what do you want?"

It was true that she and Daisuke hadn't always gotten along – in fact, about six months ago he would have sworn to anyone that he hated his sister – but their relationship was getting better. Daisuke seemed to have matured quite a lot over the past few months, and while Jun still acted the same, they had both come to tolerate one another.

His grin vanished and he clasped his hands in front of him in a pleading manner, "Will you do me a favor?"

Jun almost rolled her eyes as she smirked at him. "No."

Daisuke's jaw dropped. "_What?_ _No?_ Aw, come on Jun! _Please_?"

The elder sister pretended to think about it before answering, once again, "No." Then, "I will not cook you supper so you can go on a picnic and leave me here alone for the evening."

"How'd you know I wanted you to cook for a picnic?" Daisuke asked, looking mildly surprised.

"I was just talking to Miyako," Jun answered, watching as her little brother gave her a desperate look.

"Please Jun? I'll do anything!" He pleaded, "This is kind of important to me – I haven't seen everyone since school ended, especially Taichi and the others!"

_Taichi, hmm?_ Jun was silent as a thought suddenly hit her. If all of the Digidestined were going, including Taichi, did that mean his best friend Yamato would be making an appearance? The wheels started to turn in Jun's head as an evil smile made its way across her face. Daisuke, noticing the sudden change, backed away from her as if she had suddenly gone crazy.

"I'll do it on one condition," Jun said slowly, never losing her smirk. Daisuke gulped, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"You have to take me with you," she replied, and Daisuke made a choking noise.

"WHAT? I can't take you with me! No way! This is a Digidestined picnic only!"

Jun frowned. "Did they say it was a 'Digidestined picnic only'?"

Daisuke looked thoughtful for a second before replying quietly, "No…"

"Then why can't I come?" She asked.

"Because…because…" Daisuke stuttered, trying to search for an excuse. _Come on, come on! Think of a good one!_ None came to him, so he decided to tell the truth. "Because Yamato will be there and you'll only grope him and his little brother?" He offered, hoping the truth wouldn't get him a smack in the head.

Jun rolled her eyes. "Is that the only reason?"

Daisuke blinked. "Well…yes."

Jun sighed tiredly. "How about this – if I promise not to drool all over Yamato, will you take me with you?" By now she was desperate enough to do anything to get out of the house, and if that meant she couldn't be with Yamato – well, she would almost sacrifice it. She'd promised not to _drool_ over him, but that meant she was still free to _talk_ to him, right?

Daisuke eyed her suspiciously. "No conning Yamato into more dates?"

Jun glowered at him, but said, "I promise."

Daisuke crossed his arms triumphantly, having finally talked his sister into doing what he wanted. "Fine. You cook me something good for supper to share with the others at the picnic, and I'll let you tag along."

"Fine," Jun mocked him by crossing her own arms as she stood from the couch. "How does udon sound? It's my specialty."

"Oh!" Veemon bounced happily after being quiet throughout the entire conversation, "Can you make some of your tanuki udon? That's my favorite!" He grinned up at her and she couldn't help but smile in return.

Bending down, she scratched the Digimon behind the ears. Veemon leaned in, enjoying her touch. She laughed at this, saying, "Sure thing, Veemon! Anything for someone as adorable and cute as you!" She stuck her tongue out at Daisuke as she straightened up and made her way towards the kitchen.

Daisuke huffed, watching his sister go, before glaring down at his Digimon who was still smiling dreamily because Jun had scratched his ears. "Traitor!"

Veemon looked up at him sheepishly. "Sorry Daisuke, I couldn't resist!"

Daisuke just shook his head, trying hard not to smile.

----------

The sun was starting to set in the horizon when they finally left the apartment, the sky glowing an orangey red in the slowly dimming daylight. With an armload of food held protectively in his arms within a bag that he almost couldn't see over, Daisuke walked along the sidewalk with Jun by his right side and his partner Digimon on the other. Jun had insisted that he should carry everything, since she had cooked – and while Veemon had offered to help, Daisuke had thought it would be best if he carried the load.

Her hands behind her head, an action that reminded a lot of people of Daisuke, Jun walked slowly so that her little brother wouldn't get lost. If it weren't for her, he would have banged into the nearest light pole and wouldn't have lost all of her hard work. She was his eyes, pointing things out to him and pulling him away from danger as they walked.

"So this thing is taking place in the park, right?" She asked, looking up at the colorful sky. It was a beautiful evening, the warmth still hanging in the air, and it was going to be a beautiful night as well. A full moon could already be seen in the sky, though somewhat dim in the sunlight.

"Yep, that's the place," Daisuke replied, his voice somewhat muffled. Jun lowered her gaze, looking at him for a moment before she reached out and pulled him out of the way of a young girl walking by.

"Watch it Daisuke, or you'll seriously hurt someone."

"I can't exactly see here, Jun!" He snapped at her, stumbling over a crack in the sidewalk. This time Veemon saved him, pushing against Daisuke's legs to steady him. "Why'd you have to make so much, anyway?"

Jun continued to walk, looking onwards calmly as she answered. "There's going to be a lot of people there, right? Well it's better to make more than what's needed then to not make enough and have people go hungry!"

Daisuke avoided yet another pedestrian, ignoring the funny looks he was receiving. He was used to people staring at him and Veemon by now, but now he had the added bag in front of him, so he was probably even odder looking than before! "Are you sure you're not doing this to impress Yamato?" He asked dryly, shooting her a look.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. "I promised I wouldn't drool over Yamato, and I keep my promises!" Then she paused before saying, "Besides, I can still talk to him, can't I?"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at her. "As long as talking to him doesn't include stalking him around the park talking non stop for the evening!"

Jun frowned, returning his look. "I said I wouldn't, and I'm not going to! I even left my autograph pen home!"

"Good!" Daisuke shifted the bundle in his arms, trying to see over the top of it. "I think we're almost there – I can see the park up the street a bit."

Veemon, spotting the park, bounded ahead excitedly. Random people passing by stopped to watch, some giving him odd looks, but he didn't seem to notice. Once he was at the park entrance he stopped, turning back to the two siblings. "C'mon, Daisuke! The others are waiting and I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Was Daisuke's reply, but he quickened his pace just a little. Hew couldn't wait to see everyone and sit down with them and eat and have a good time. He nodded to himself, vowing that this picnic was going to be great. Not even Jun's presence was going to ruin this night!

They entered the park, walking silently for what seemed like forever when they finally spotted a group of people and Digimon gathered near some picnic tables, away from the prying eyes of the people strolling through the park on evening walks. If Daisuke's hands hadn't been full he would have waved and ran to them, but since the food was weighing him down he was forced to walk at the pace he was going. Veemon, however, had no problem with running excitedly to the group.

"Hey guys!" The blue Digimon grinned, stopping in front of the first table. Takeru, Yamato and Mimi, who'd flown in for the summer, were seated there, talking amongst themselves before Veemon showed up. Finally looking up, they smiled and greeted the Digimon – that was, until Yamato spotted Daisuke and his guest.

Taichi, who was unpacking things onto the tables, waved at Daisuke before seeing Yamato's uneasy look. Glancing back at Daisuke he finally noticed that there was someone else coming, and leaning over next to his best friend he asked, "Isn't that Jun?"

Yamato made a coughing noise, sinking down in his seat as he tried to hide. Takeru, who knew of Yamato's problems, frowned sympathetically at his brother while Mimi looked on confused.

"Who's Jun?" She asked, her newly dyed pink hair blowing in the quiet summer breeze. She'd never seen or heard of this 'Jun' and she was wondering what was going on.

"It's Daisuke's sister," Yamato replied in a weak voice. "She's like my personal stalker…and she always manages to trick me into going on dates with her."

"Ohh," Mimi looked a bit surprised, glancing over her shoulder to get a better look at the girl. From there, the girl certainly looked alright – but that didn't mean anything. Looks could be deceiving.

Taichi walked towards the two siblings once they neared the table, offering to take the large bag in Daisuke's hands. Daisuke gladly handed it over, brushing his sweaty hands off in his shorts as he watched as Taichi laid the bag on one of the empty tables.

"Sorry I'm late," Daisuke grinned at the group of Digidestined at the table, "I had to wait for Jun here to cook all the food." That won him a punch in the shoulder from his sister, whom he glared back at while he rubbed his offended arm. "Jun made a promise with me," he tried to explain to the others, "If she cooked, I'd bring her along." He saw Yamato sink even further down in his seat. "Don't worry though, she promised to be good!" He glanced around, "You guys aren't mad that I brought her, are you?"

"No, no," Mimi smiled, waving a hand. "It's fine!" She stood up from the picnic table, walking towards Jun. "Hey, I don't think we've met. I'm Mimi," and she gestured out onto the field that was nearby where the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon were. Pointing to the plant-like Digimon she said, "And that's Palmon, my Digimon."

Jun shook her hand, staring at the girl's odd colored hair. "Jun Motomiya," she replied.

Mimi then turned to the others, "I'm sure you've seen Taichi, Takeru and his brother Yamato around before, since they live here and hang around with your brother."

Jun nodded, smiling as she gave a small wave in their direction. "Hey guys!" She paused, smiling brighter as she spotted the object of her affection, "Hey Yamato!"

Yamato sunk down even further. "Hey Jun," he replied quietly, looking for an escape route in case he needed to get away quickly.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jun, something she'd never thought about before. "Hey, if you guys were Digidestined all along…where are your Digimon? I've never seen them before," she blinked, looking confused. In all of the time that she'd spent with Yamato, she'd never once seen his or his friend's Digimon. "I've only seen Daisuke's Digimon and his little friend's Digimon when they come over to the house."

Taichi, who had returned to the table, looked over his shoulder and, grinning widely, called, "Agumon! Gabumon!"

Mimi joined in, "Palmon! Biymon! Tentomon! Gomamon!"

All six Digimon, who'd been playing a game of soccer with the other kid's Digimon, looked up when their names were called. Jyou, Koushiro, and Sora, who'd been watching over the game and talking with Miyako, looked up from where they sat on the grassy field. Hikari and Iori, who had been playing with the Digimon, stopped and looked up as well.

"Come over, will you?" Taichi called, and at once the Digimon started to run over, followed by their partners.

"Agumon here," Mimi pointed to the small dinosaur-like Digimon, "Is Taichi's partner."

Agumon blinked, looking up at Jun. "Hey!" He offered a small clawed hand, which Jun bent down and shook.

"You're almost as cute as Daisuke's Digimon!" She laughed, and Agumon looked a bit offended.

"Almost?" He asked.

"Okay, okay," she grinned, "You're just as cute!" She then whispered, "But don't tell him I said that!"

"Okay!" Agumon replied, looking much happier.

"And Gabumon here," Mimi pointed out the fur covered Digimon, "Is Yamato's Digimon."

Jun clasped her hands in front of her, looking quite delighted. "You're as adorable as Yamato is!" She declared to the Digimon, who cocked his head to one side and looked up at her politely.

"And this…" The introductions went on, including Jyou, Koushiro and Sora's introductions, since Jun had never really met them. She shook hands with them all, answering and asking questions as politely as she could. When it was all done and over with, Jun smiled at the group happily.

"I'm glad you guys are okay with me being here," she admitted. "I figured most of you thought I would be a pain in the ass."

"You seem like a pretty cool person," said Sora, sitting down next to Yamato. She elbowed him playfully in the side as she said, "I don't know what Yamato here was talking about, but you're really nice! We don't mind you being here one bit!" This earned her a glare from the blond boy sitting next to her.

A rumbling noise could suddenly be heard, and all eyes turned to Biyomon, who had her stomach covered with her wings. "Sorry," she said meekly, looking sheepish as the group stared at her. "I'm hungry."

The group laughed, and Taichi clapped his hands together in front of him before announcing, "I guess that means it's time to eat!"

Gathering around the picnic table of food, the Digidestined grabbed paper plates and started to fill them up with the food everyone had brought. Below them, their partners stood at their feet waiting patiently for their humans to pass them down their plates of food. Jun stood back from them, watching as Jyou handed Gomamon a plate of food and, balancing it on top of his head, he happily went off to find a place to sit.

"C'mon Jun," Daisuke pushed his sister forward, "Aren't you going to eat?"

She allowed him to shove her towards the table, grabbing her own plate as they went. Picking up a bit of this and a bit of that, she took a fork from the end of the table and made her way towards the other table where the Digidestined were currently seated. Spotting a small gap between Sora and Yamato, she took it upon herself to squeeze herself in, making the other girl move over. Sora didn't seem to mind too much, but she caught sight of Daisuke's look of disapproval. She chose to ignore it.

"Hey Yamato," she greeted him with a smile. "I haven't had the chance to talk to you since I got here. How's life been?"

Yamato inched away from her slightly, unable to make any space between them. Especially not with Taichi on the other side of him, his eyes closed as he snickered behind a glass of soda Finally, with a sigh, Yamato gave up and began to move his food around with his fork "Pretty good," he answered a bit grudgingly.

"I heard a rumor that you're breaking the band up," Jun went on to say, ignoring how uncomfortable the elder Digidestined of Friendship was. "Tell me it's not true!" She demanded, poking a forkful of some sort of casserole into her mouth as she stared at him.

He nodded slowly, preparing for the reaction that was about to come. Most people were surprised and a bit shocked when they found out that the band was breaking up, but not before demanding why he was giving up what he loved most. "It's all true," he answered.

Jun opened her mouth in shock, but Mimi, whom was sitting across the table, was the one to utter a loud gasp and make the biggest scene. "Yamato! But you love your band!" She said with wide eyes. "Why are you giving up?"

He shrugged, putting another forkful of food into his mouth. "It's fun and all, but it's not really what I want to do for the rest of my life. It's time I settled down and really paid attention to school. The band really takes up a lot of my free time, and I could be using that time to study."

"Wow," Taichi suddenly looked at his best friend. "I never expected you to say something like that. Koushiro, sure, but _you_?"

"Maybe you should start taking school seriously too," Yamato replied dryly, to which his friend snorted.

"Heh, maybe some day," was Taichi's reply, and that was the end of that discussion.

"Mmm," Sora moaned in approval, taking a bite out of an unknown food that she had put on her plate. "I don't know who made this, but it's delicious!"

Across the table, Mimi blushed. "I made it," she admitted.

Next to her, Jyou almost choked. "You can cook?" He asked, picking up a napkin and wiping the corner of his mouth.

She shot him a glare, looking at him rather indignantly. "For your information, I've been taking classes!" She told him hotly.

"I didn't mean it as in insult!" Jyou waved his hands in front of him defensively. "I just never pictured you as the cooking type, that's all!"

"Well, I had to learn sometime!" Suddenly a warm smile crossed her lips and she brought her hands up to her face as she stared up at the sky. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't know how to cook?" She giggled.

Koushiro lifted an eyebrow. "Wife?"

Mimi winked, grinning widely. "I'm seeing a guy back home. You never know what the future might bring!"

"You sure are thinking ahead," Hikari laughed, speaking for the first time.

"Maybe you should take some cooking lessons too, Hikari," her older brother teased from where he sat. "I'm tired of eating burnt food for supper."

Hikari blushed, playfully kicking Taichi in the leg. "I don't burn the food I cook!"

"Ah," Taichi grinned, "Then what was that black stuff all over the chicken you cooked last night?"

"Spices!" She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"If you'd like some lessons, I can give you some before I go back," Mimi offered the younger girl.

Hikari clasped her hands in front of her, looking very grateful "That would be great, Mimi!"

"Give me a call whenever you want me to come over," Mimi smiled in return.

Jun looked at her plate, feeling rather left out as the conversation went on. These people were strangers to her, after all; she'd only just met them. Besides the fact that they were Daisuke's friends, and that they had Digimon partners, she didn't know much about them at all. Even Yamato, her idol and crush, whom she had thought she knew every detail about, had things she didn't know about.

Listening to the conversations going on around her, she found out a great deal about everyone at the table, though. Like how Koushiro was the smart one and the others relied on him for answers. He seemed to bring his laptop wherever he went, and he was very interested in learning new things.

"I recently started mapping out the Digital World using the latest technology," Koushiro informed them, taking his laptop out from wherever he had hidden it underneath the table. "Some of it has changed slightly in the last few years, but if I hook up my Digivice I can pretty much tell how the land's laid out now."

"Maybe we could make a journey back before Mimi goes home," said Sora, and Mimi grinned at that idea.

"That would be great!" Mimi squealed with excitement, standing with her hands on the table. Looking over her shoulder she looked for her Digimon. "Don't you think so, Palmon?"

Jyou, who sat next to him, dreamed of becoming a doctor in the future.

"Still studying hard, I see," Iori spoke, seeing the medical books from under some of Jyou's things.

The blue haired boy nodded with a smile. "I have to keep my grades up if I ever plan on making it through medical school."

Mimi had become a good cook, which seemed to surprise everyone – though Jun couldn't see why, the girl seemed like she was happy enough about it.

"I really can't believe you made this!" Sora took a bite out of a truffle. "This is delicious!"

"It took a lot of hard work and practice!" Was Mimi's reply.

Hikari really loved and took great care of her Digimon. Anyone could tell this, especially when Hikari bent down and picked up Gatomon, seating her on her lap and letting her converse with those sitting at the table.

"Those tuna sandwiches were delicious," Gatomon told Miyako as Hikari stroked her fur.

"I'll make sure to tell my mom you said that," the violet haired girl replied.

Takeru was busily chatting away with Patamon, glancing at Hikari every now and then with an odd look in his eyes. Jun could tell what he was thinking, though she was sure Hikari would never notice.

"If you're doing bad in English, why don't you ask Hikari over for a date?" Patamon asked innocently, and Takeru's cheeks flushed red.

"How would that help me?" Takeru asked quietly.

Patamon flew up to the table, giving Takeru a 'duh' look. "You can study together!"

Ken was strangely quiet, sitting down at the end of the table next to Miyako, who was the total opposite. She seemed to want him to talk to her and, shoving a piece of cake in his direction, he ended up with whip cream on his nose. She laughed, and he looked strangely uncomfortable and out of place.

"Here," Miyako grinning, holding out a napkin. "Take this."

Ken took it, thanking her as he carefully wiped the offending dessert off his face.

"You really have to lighten up," Miyako chided. "Here, give me that, you missed a spot."

Leaning in, she proceeded to wipe it off his face.

Iori was almost as quiet as Ken, though he held a feeling of maturity about him. Jun could see that he was also very stern and had good manners. She wondered if he'd ever smiled in his life. So far, she hadn't seen him smile once.

"Miyako, you wasted me cake!" He frowned at the taller girl.

"Sorry!" She grinned sheepishly. "How about I make you your favorite cookies when we get back to my place?"

He looked thoughtful "That would be nice."

Taichi was loud and loved to talk about sports. It seemed like his favorite thing to do was teasing his little sister and his best friend.

"So Yamato, when you quit the band are you going to shave all of your hair off?" Taichi asked in a serious voice, although a smile broke across his face when he heard his friend start choking on whatever food had been in his mouth.

"WHAT?" Yamato managed between coughs. "Why would I do that?"

"Just joking, dude." Taichi couldn't help but laugh. "We all know how much you love your hair!"

With that, everyone at the table laughed.

Looking at Yamato from the corner of her eye, Jun still couldn't tell what was going through his mind. Yamato had always been somewhat distant, and not only to her. It seemed, however, that underneath that cold exterior, there was a warm heart.

"Yamato?"

The blond looked over his shoulder, gazing down at his Digimon. "Hey Gabumon. Did you want to sit up here and talk with us?"

The fur covered Digimon shook his head. "I just wanted some tissues," he admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "It seems I spilled some sauce on my fur."

Yamato grinned, grabbing some napkins off the table and giving them to his Digimon. He patted his head before saying, "Here you go, buddy."

"Thank you," Gabumon replied, and he smiled as he walked away.

On her right, Jun could see Sora from the other corner of her eye. She was thin and athletic looking, and she was currently having a conversation with Mimi over the latest color that was in fashion.

"I think it's blue," said Mimi. "When I left home, everyone was looking for blue colored purses to match their new summer dresses and bathing suits."

"I've seen a lot of yellow color clothing going around," Sora argued. "I went to the mall today, and do you know what? They didn't have one yellow purse to match my new skirt!"

Jun blinked. _Bor-ring!_

Turning her attention to the very bottom of the table, she saw Daisuke leaning over Koushiro's shoulder as he typed away on his laptop. Jun had a mind to open her mouth and warn the older red head to be careful, Daisuke and machines didn't go together too well, but she decided against it. Instead, she looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was almost gone now. Stars were slowly littering the night sky, and the pink sky had almost disappeared.

"Oh wow, the stars are so pretty!" Jun said quietly, smiling to herself.

"Aren't they?"

Jun looked to her left and saw that Yamato, too, was looking up at the clear night sky. He had a small smile across his lips, one that Jun had never seen on him before. Most times when she was with him he was really grumpy and she couldn't get one word out of him. She was slightly surprised that he had spoken to her at all.

"You like the stars?" Jun asked, leaning her head on her hand as she turned to look at him. "You don't look like someone who'd be interested in stuff like that."

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "So because I'm in a band, you think I don't appreciate natural beauty, huh?"

Jun moved, shaking her hands in front of her. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," he smiled again, and Jun felt herself drawn to those lips. He looked back up at the sky before saying, "Someday I'd like to go up there, you know."

"Into space?" Jun asked, looking a bit confused. She would have never guessed that Yamato wanted to be an astronaut. Not in a million years.

"Yeah, into space," he replied. "The view from Earth is pretty spectacular with all those stars…but looking at Earth from space must be breathtaking."

Jun allowed a smile as she stared at the boy. "I'd imagine."

He looked down suddenly, shifting slightly on the bench. "I'd love to see it. It'll probably never happen, but a guy can dream, right?"

"If you really want to do it, then go for it!" Jun encouraged him, finding it weird to be having this conversation with him. Yamato hardly ever spoke with her, and never, ever had a full conversation with her like the one they were having at that very moment. "You can do it, if you try. I believe you'll see Earth someday," she said with an honest grin.

"Is there anything that you would like to do before you're old and grey?" Yamato asked her.

"You mean besides finding a rock star and marrying him and living happily ever after?" Jun joked, and he nodded. She suddenly bit her lip, looking thoughtful. "I've never really thought about it, really. I mean, I still have a long life ahead of me. I guess…being a journalist would be kind of cool."

"You want to be a journalist?" Yamato looked slightly surprised. "You don't look like someone who'd be interested in something like that!"

Jun looked at him indignantly, opening her mouth to reply when she saw him grin at her and she realized he was just getting her back for the comment that she'd made moments ago. "I actually write journals quite a lot. I'm really good at it."

"Then maybe that should be your goal in the future," Yamato told her. "Become a journalist. Travel the world with that rock star husband of yours and write all about it."

Jun laughed. "You know what? That sounds like it would be fun!"

"Then do it."

"I'll think about it," Jun smiled at him.

There was a short silence between them, and then Yamato broke it by saying, "You know, Jun, you aren't too bad when you aren't being my own personal fan girl."

"Thanks, I guess," She replied, and then winked, "But know that after tonight, things are going back to the way they were."

"Oh, I know," Yamato smiled, sitting back slightly. "I'll be seeing you at my doorstep 8:30 tomorrow morning, then?"

"Most likely."

Yamato opened his mouth to say something else, but Daisuke was suddenly behind them, poking Jun in the shoulder repeatedly. His goggles were no longer on his head. Instead, they had fallen around his neck, and his hair and clothes were full of grass from where he had been playing with the Digimon.

"It's getting late and everyone's starting to pack up," he informed her. "I'm going home."

"I guess that means I'll be heading off too," Jun said as she stood and stretched, her hands reaching to the night sky as she yawned.

She hadn't noticed because she had been preoccupied with talking with Yamato, but almost everyone had gotten up from the table and had gone their own separate ways. Only Koushiro, Jyou, and Taichi remained, looking at Koushiro's laptop and talking about whatever was on the screen. Miyako and Iori were packing up whatever was left of what they had brought and were getting ready to go home, their Digimon partners saying their goodbyes. The rest of the Digidestined were gathered in a group getting ready to leave as well.

Yamato stood as well, giving Daisuke a pat on the back. "Well, it was nice to see you here, Daisuke."

"You too," Daisuke grinned. "Good luck with that school thing, okay?"

Yamato nodded, walking off towards where Sora was standing with Mimi. He stopped halfway, suddenly turning around and saying, "If we have another get together, you have my permission to bring Jun along as long as she behaves. She's not so bad," he said with a wink in Jun's direction.

Grinning, Jun stuck her tongue out at Daisuke when Yamato's back was turned. "Told you I could behave!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

Daisuke started his rounds then, saying his goodbyes to everyone. Jun followed close behind, getting a few goodbyes herself. Finally it was just herself and Daisuke, Veemon following behind as they made their way towards the park entrance. The sun was completely down by then, and the heat had finally died down.

"That was fun!" Daisuke put his hands behind his head as he walked, grinning widely.

"It sure was!" Veemon agreed, picking up the pace so that he could walk beside his partner.

"It's still kind of early, though," Jun frowned as she looked at the lit buildings of the city. "What are you going to do when we get home?"

"Probably going to play some video games," Daisuke replied without much thought.

Jun suddenly laughed, reaching out and ruffling Daisuke's hair none too gently. He tried to move away but her grip in his hair was too strong. "First one to get home gets first controller!" She declared, and suddenly she was off like a light, running towards their apartment building.

"Hey!" Daisuke glared after her, a grin making its way across his face. "Who said you could play!"

With that, he took off after her.

Above them, the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.

THE END.


End file.
